The keychain
by champylin
Summary: I bought a keychain which has a plastic statuette of Grimmjow. One of my favorite characters in the anime series bleach. to my surprise, he came to life! Oh, great! AU Orihimex Grimmjow. Orihime is OOC here, like she's another character. R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was staring at the keychain I have bought last Sunday. It was really cool for it has a plastic figurine of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sexta espada in the anime series Bleach. It was molded to a very awesome pose of him going to release his cero. It was so perfectly detailed, from the maniacal grin on his face, the sculpted frame of his body, to his fingers. To top it of, I bought it with a very cheap price. Ah… I'm so happy that I bought it. This is the third day that I've been staring at it like an idiot. As if waiting for it to come to life.

The clock stroked three and I have not moved away from my computer. Gods, I love reading fanfiction. You never get too old for that. Yet, I have to sleep already. My boss would kill me if I come to work late... again. Thus, I shut-down my computer and stood-up from my chair. When I turned, I caught myself staring at the keychain, which I never used for fear of getting it broken.

Was it just me or did it actually twitch a finger? That must have been me, with my severe lack of sleep and over-active imagination… or I might be dreaming. I turned to turn-off the lights, but failed to do so.

Am I hearing things now? I turned to look behind me nervously. There stood a live size Grimmjow staring at his hands, as if contemplating on his new appearance. He looked every bit as human, there's only the bone floating beside his right jaw, and a hole on his stomach which would distinguish him from any other human. After a few seconds, he seemed content with the new look as he started laughing like the psychopath that he is.

I found that the event that is unfolding in front of me and what he's doing are funny. So I laughed along. That's when he finally realized that he's not alone. He grinned at me. I thought that he was being friendly. But I should've known better. He rose his right hand mimicking his original pose as a plastic statuette, that's when I realized what he was doing. He was going to Cero me to oblivion! So I did what any normal human would do. I released an ear-piercing scream.

"AH!"

* * *

R&R

Hello! This is the first time I actiually wrote a bleach fanfic, so kinda sorry for the not so great start ^^

Orihime is the one speaking... which is in the form I. And this is AU, so she'll be kinda out of character. but don't worry, she won't be a loser ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is chapter 1 of the keychain. PLEASE enjoy! LOLz

Disclaimer: I only want to have Grimmjow for myself. LOLz I don't want to own the whole bleach cast. LOLz

**Chapter 1**

I fingered the keychain which was previously attached on the plastic Grimmjow's head. So this is the stupid weakness of that freaking toy. I can't help being sadistic, that asshole tried to kill me. I grinned at him while he frowned. The idiot can do nothing about it.

-flashback-

_After my scream, Grimmjow laughed more, enjoying my display of fear and agony. When energy gathers at his palm, I ducked. He seemed to enjoy the show more._

"_Haha! Bitch! You'll be my first blood for tonight! Scream for me!" He said while he walked nearer to me._

_I'm sure that I was trembling. I was looking on the floor, trying to find something that might help me land a hit on him. What I saw was only the chain which was previously connected to his previously small head. I pulled it hastily and to my surprise he was suddenly lying on the floor. This fueled the anger of the madman, making him more… you know… mad…_

"_What the hell was that! What have you done you stupid fuck!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he tried to stand. He looked more stupid looking than he originally was. I can't help but laugh. The madman reached me in no time and tried to get the chain from me. Of course I held it in my hands and tried not to let him get it from me. But my effort was futile, he was a lot more stronger than I was. He forced my hand open. But when he was to touch the chain, he was electrocuted. Wow, I was amazed. Seems like he doesn't have a chance against me now. _

_Since he was royally pissed, he tried to get away from me. That's when I tried to order him. Since I watched too much anime and learned that this just might work._

"_Grimmjow, Sit!" I demanded with a testy look. If this works, then I'm one lucky girl._

_He looked at me while raising his left brow. "What do you think of me, you piece of shit? Some fucking dog?" he asked with an insulted look with a glare._

_Then by some unknown force, he's butt was pulled down to the ground. Now he's sitting. Ha! He now had that annoyed look on his face._

_Things are getting more and more interesting._

-end of flashback-

"You will address me master" I said with a smug look on my face.

"What do you think of me! Your fucking slave!" He said, quite angry on how things had turned out.

I smirked; I can't believe how evil I am. "Grimmjow, slap yourself." It was approximately 20 seconds that he kept on cursing and after that, he slapped himself.

Yes, I discovered that he'll do everything I tell him to do by just saying his name. if he doesn't obey, just wait 20 seconds later.

I was wondering on where to place the chain, for I think that I can only get him to do what I want him to do if the chain is with me. So I took off my necklace to make that chain a pendant, even when it looks so freaking stupid. To my surprise, when I wore back my necklace, the chain pendant disappeared.

Grimmjow grinned. It's time for revenge in his mind I guess.

"Stupid wench! Now you're fucking gone regret this!" He said as he stood up.

"Grimmjow, slap yourself." I said, we both waited for 20 seconds, I almost thought that it's over for me, but he slapped himself as he frowned. To my amazement, it hurt me too. Not by much unlike him flinching with pain. It still hurts a little though, and tries as I might for him not to notice, he still did. Guess my sadistic nature can't get him to hurt himself. He grinned; guess that he's happy about that too. As for being testy, I pinched my arm a little. It hurts a bit, but he was the one complaining.

This is just amazing. What I feel, he feels I guess by ten times. So the freak won't be inflicting physical pain on me at least. Though I, the same to him. Although I'm very excited about this, I'm just too sleepy already. So I turned off the lights. He mumbled curses and kept on complaining, so I said "Grimmjow, shut up!", the there was silence. It didn't last long though, guess that an order gets to be obeyed for 20 minutes only. Fuck. I said "Grimmjow, shut up" at least 10 times. So much for a good night's sleep.

-3rd person POV-

'This is just fucking great." Grimmjow thought sarcastically. He's not stupid to just stay by the woman's side. He tried to escape at least thrice, but seems like he's tied to the woman. The sun barely shone as he tried to get away from her again. He was floating mid-air, but it seems like a barrier is blocking his way. He realized that he can only be 30 meters away from her. Realizing that it's getting hot, he returned to her room. At least it's cold there.

What he realized is that in this world, wherever he is, it's quite uneventful, strange looking and of course, the weather has to be hot. Everything is so different. The human looks different, the trees look different, and as he looked on the mirror, he thought, 'hell, even I look different.' That doesn't mean he didn't like the change. He smirked, he looks better.

For the first time though, he felt that his hollow mask was obscuring the way to his more handsome face. While the hole in his stomach made him look like a freak. To sum it up, he thought that those attributes made him look weird. He placed a hand through his stomach, the hole is really annoying. In an attempt to make himself look better, he tried to remove the hollow mask off his face. Surprisingly, with a lot of force, it got removed, and his stomach lost its hole. At the same time, he felt ridiculously weak. He would rather be weird looking than pathetically weak. He laughed as he placed the hollow mask back. Ah, sounds were coming out of his mouth, meaning he can disturb the sleeping woman again.

A little later, he got tired of playing 'wake up bitch' with the woman, and tried to rest himself. Even he is getting tired. He felt. Maybe, he would have more energy if she gets a lot more sleep. They're somehow connected, he thought warily.

He didn't get enough sleep coz' after an hour, he felt like he's sweating.

It's getting warmer even inside the room, as the rectangular thing is not releasing cold air anymore. He wondered what that thing is and tried to hit it to make it work. Stupid thing isn't working at all. He didn't hit it hard, for the fear that it won't release cold air if it got broken. But his patience can only get him to some point. He was about to kick it when there were sudden banging on the door.

"Wake up! Wake up!" It shouted and the woman made an "uhm" sound, then the knocks were gone. That was strange. She seemed to be in daze and was moving slowly. That's when she moved from the bed. She didn't even see him. So in attempt to be noticed, Grimmjow said "He bitch, why isn't this working? It's so freking hot in here."

It was funny to look at; he had to admit, when her eyes grew like saucers, serves her right that stupid wench.

-R&R-

Hey guys, I know grimmjow should he high-tech, but he doesn't know the human way, coz he's supposedly anime right? ^^

Hehe… hope you liked it. Orihime is human here, but she's different. Not too baby-ish, and is kinda evil too…. Coz ichigo is her bro. ^^ oh well

PLEASE review, and I might get inspired to write immediately. LOLz even if it hurts my shoulders! LOLz


End file.
